Corrin's New Friend
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: Corrin makes a new friend in the Northern Fortress when some Nobles come over to speak with Xander
1. Silas

A/N : A couple days ago I wanted to see if anyone had written a fanfic about Silas and Corrin's childhood… I found none. I didn't search very hard but I found nothing so I'm writing it... It'll probably be only 4 chapters long or something after that I may add more if I get ideas. Also I'm using Male Corrin because I wanna include a bonus chapter with Nina at the end of this.

~Meeting~

Corrin hid behind Xander's leg as he looked at the stranger who had come to the Northern Fortress, to speak with Xander who was there visiting his younger brother.

"Now now, little prince you can't hide behind me all the time. Look they have a kid too why don't you make a new friend." Xander said, moving and gently pushing Corrin towards the boy who stood silently by his parents with a goofy smile on his face.

"But what if he doesn't like me big brother." Corrin complained looking up at his blonde brother. Xander chuckled and motioned at Camilla to move Corrin so he could speak freely. Camilla nodded and picked up her little brother.

"Who wouldn't like you Corrin, you're so sweet and oh so cute" Camilla said as she played with Corrin's hair. Corrin giggled as Camilla place him next to the boy. Corrin looked at him, he looked back at Corrin. Both stared at each other for a while unsure what to say. It was the other boy who spoke first.

"You have nice eyes." He said completely normal, Corrin smiled.

"Thank you, you have nice hair." Corrin said talking about the boy unruly silver hair, not to dissimilar from his own.

"Really? My mom says it's not fitting for a noble, but I like it!" he said with a smile

"You're a noble too?" Corrin said in awe, despite being told that noble were coming over soon.

"Yeah well kinda, my mom and dad are noble but soon I'll be a noble too! They told me you are a prince is it true?" he asked eyes shining brightly.

"yeah but it's not really all that fun, I just kinda do lessons… nothing really happens here, I did rescue a baby bird though and after that we got a new servant name Lillith!" Corrin said eagerly.

"That's cool! Oh my name is Silas by the way." Silas said extending a hand as he was shown to do when meeting a new person. Corrin took it and shook it violently.

"I'm Corrin! Wanna go play hide and seek Lillith is really good at hiding!" Corrin said, Silas nodded and followed Corrin as they disappeared into the hall, going to find Lillith and maybe Leo and Felecia too.

"It seems Corrin's made a new friend." Camilla said partially to Xander, partially to herself. Xander turned to Camilla once he done speaking.

"Indeed, I'm glad he gets lonely here but father's orders…" Xander said with a sigh, Camilla frowned she disliked having to keep her adorable little brother in the Northern Fortress but she knew they couldn't risk him finding out that he wasn't really related to them despite the white hair and reddish eyes.

-An hour later-

"Aw how did you find me?" Silas said ask Corrin pulled him out from under the bed. Silas trying to stay under even thought he was already caught Felecia and Jakob behind him.

"Cause I saw your boot from the mirror" the prince said point to the full length mirror.

"That's cheating!" Silas said finally crawling out from under the bed.

"No it's not! I won fair and square!" Corrin said puffing his chest. He helped Silas up and dusted him off.

"Anyways do you want a snack? Jakob makes really good snacks!" Corrin said turning to his silver haired butler who blushed receiving such a kind compliment from his master.

"Sure!" Silas said, as he was yet again dragged by Corrin somewhere in the Northern Fortress, Felecia following close by and Jakob going off to the kitchen to make snack.

Silas and Corrin sat in the tea room of the fortress the white hair prince looking at the pile of book left on a table no doubt from either Leo who was very smart or Elise who wanted to see if there were any pretty pictures in them.

"This is where I have snacks and do lessons sometimes. It's really nice and feels nice when it gets cold outside." Corrin said as he climbed onto a chair. Silas ooh'd at it and went around picking up dusty books and opening and trying to read some of the passages.

"These are hard to read…" Silas said as he tried to pronounce the word.

"That's one of Leo's magic books, it has a bunch of practice spell I said it correctly once and I almost burned Felecia." Corrin said as he leaned into the chair, he mention that they have a lot of book there.

"Ooh this one is about knights!" Silas said taking a smaller book and flipping through the pages.

"I think knights are so cool, with horses and everything!" Silas said pretending to swing a sword and hold the reins of a horse.

"Master Corrin, Master Corrin's friend, I brought you your snacks." Jakob said Corrin and Silas smiled as the happily at snacks.

Soon it was time for Silas to leave. Corrin frowned

"Aw, it was fun having you here. I never get to play a lot with my siblings." Corrin said

"That's bad I promise to come over again!" Silas said unaware that he might not be able to keep that promise.

"YAY! Please come back soon, Silas you're my bestest friend!" The prince said, Silas nodded and waved his friend goodbye as he left the Northern fortress.

X End X

A/N What a weaksauce chapter… but it's like 5 am, I haven't slept in 3 days and I'm about to crash… so yeah thoughts? Next chapter is gonna include Corrin's list and allude to Sophie. Also yes I know Garon kept the avatar in the Northern fortress because he was weak but I like my reason more.


	2. Chess and Knights

A/N: Don't you just hate it when someone decides to steal your laptop that had the other 3 chapters of this story and your COMPLETED NOVEL. Luckily I still have the original notes and paper writing, if any of y'all see a book named The Tears of Caroline on bookshelves... well it probably doesn't matter. It's a shody story anyways onto the story!

* * *

It was about a month and a half before Silas had returned to the Northern Fortress. Corrin was happy none the less considering that Xander and Camilla had not come to the Northern Fortress in recent weeks having important business in the capital. Corrin hugged his friend tightly when he saw them at the gates.

"Whoa, calm down Corrin! I'm not going anywhere" Silas said, as he squirmed in his friends grasp. He broke loose and hugged his friend not as tightly. They immediately went over to Corrin's room to play with the little figurines Corrin had.

"Mmm ok so then I'd move my Wyvern rider and kill all your Axe men." Corrin said as he moved a small figure of a wyvern rider.

"No fair! I had my archer over there!" Silas complained as Corrin took his axe men. Silas moved his mercenary to Corrin's cleric and used his archer to take Corrin's wyvern rider." Silas grinned widely as Corrin continued to move. This continued on for a few minutes before both boys conceded a draw.

"Hey Silas Leo taught me how to play chess, wanna learn?" Corrin asked as he brought out a chessboard Leo had gotten him as a gift for finally learning. Silas nodded.

"Ok, ok so you set up the piece like this, with the king and queen in the middle." He said as he pointed to the pieces. Silas kept moving his gaze from his side of the board to Corrin's side back to his side. After some confusion and some poor explaining Corrin got Jakob to explain the rules.

"The rook moves in all cardinal directions, bishops move in diagonals, knights move in a L shape The queen moves in all directions and the king may only move one space. The game ends in a checkmate when the king has no option of escape." Jakob explained, Silas nodded and face Corrin ready to play.

"Uh I think I got checkmate" Silas said looking down at the board. Corrin frowned as his king was cornered with a rook ahead of it a knight to his side and a queen diagonally. Corrin sighed

"Ok you win but only cause I let you win!" Corrin said crossing his arms and pouted. Silas chuckled at his pouting friend.

"You know I heard that the Hoshido has a game like this, I dunno what it's called though." Silas said as he played with the knight piece.

"Really? Leo told me that chess was really popular and only existed in Nohr" Corrin told Silas looking at his with a look of surprise.

"Yeah... but that's chess, not... um Hoshido chess?" Silas said uncertain, running his tongue along his cheek as he thought on what the name for Hoshidan chess was.

"You seem to like the knight and you used it a lot too." Corrin noted, Silas looked at him and put the piece down.

"Yeah I really like knights, knight are like super cool with horses and lances and stuff! They're the coolest in the army!" Silas said standing up and pretended to wield a lance in one hand and hold the reins of a horse in the other. Corrin laughed

"I think beign a wyvern rider would be better, you get to ride a dragon and smash people with an axe, big sis Camilla had a wyvern named Marzia." Corrin said.

"Nah one arrow and your wyvern goes down with you on it." Silas said with a cocky smile. "Horse can take an arrow better. I wanna be a knight when I grow up and I'd want my kids to be knights too!" Corrin looked at him.

"Kids? But we're kids... why are you talking about kids?" Corrin asked, Silas pretend to jab things with his imaginary lance.

"My parents were talking about finding a 'suitable wife' for me so I can have kids to continue the legacy or something like that" Silas said. Corrin blinked and tilted his head.

"Really? Nobody talks about stuff like that here, not my big sister or little bro or even Xander." Corrin said, Silas looked at him.

"Really? My parents said this is something the royal family is probably already considering." Silas said as he sat down again. Corrin clicked his teeth and stared at the ceiling, lazily tossing chess pieces into his box.

"We don't... I don't think we ever will. Even if you have a kid what would you name them?" Corrin asked. Silas pondered it for a while.

"Mmm Avel! No... for a girl, Sophie!" He said excitedly

"And for a boy?" Corrin asked

"Uh... um I'll tell you later" Silas said and as if on cue his stomach growled. Corrin laughed at Silas until his stomach growled as well louder than Silas' stomach did and the boy blushed. Both boys laughed and stood up heading to the kitchen to have Jakob make them lunch.

By the time dinner came around Silas had to leave.

"Promise to come back soon?" Corrin asked as Silas' parents tried to urge him out. Silas nodded

"I promise! I'll try to stay over next time, okay?" Silas said as he was finally pushed out the door. Corrin waved and then raced up to the tower to see his friend leave with his parents.

"Hope to see you soon." He whispered

* * *

A/N: I originally intended this to be four chapters and then I decided to make it six and wrote those chapters and then my laptop got stolen and said fuck it I'm keep it at four chapters. Well not like anybody reads this garbage fire. But if you don't you won't have to wait 3000 years for the next two chapter (plus the bonus Nina chapter) for much longer. I have them half finished somewhere on this computer.


End file.
